


Hairplay

by AishiCc



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Group Bonding, Monkey's awesome hair, One Shot, Tripkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: "May I play with it?""Play with what it, I have many its?"A bit of Monkey & Sandy bonding with some Tripkey at the end.





	Hairplay

KK so this not Tripkey, I mean the end has some but that is not the main focus of this one. Monkey has bonded with both Tripitaka and Pisgy but hasn't really had a scene showing he has with Sandy, Monkey fixing Pigy's scarf was adorable right? So I was thinking while rewatching season 1 and this idea hit me. I will be doing mostly Tripkey and group bonding fics in the future but I had this idea pop into my head and I hope it amuses someone besides myself.

**WarNinGs** : Monkey + Sandy bonding, Tripkey at the end.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Sometimes it's only madness that makes what we are_.”

Batman. Fitting for Sandy, at least I think so.

**strokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestroke**

Sandy sighed softly as she walked towards the small pond not too far from camp, at least camp for that night. Pigsy and Tripitaka where cooking, something she had never mastered. Monkey had gotten bored rather quickly and headed off to train, he had not regained all his former power just yet. Deciding it was best to let him try away from the fragile mortal, she could not take the abuse a god could if an attempt went wrong. Sandy had stuck around a bit longer watching Tripitaka cut potatoes to Pigsy approval. Since learning to cut dead plants into similar sized pieces was not a talent she cared to work on the god had decided to go keep Monkey out of trouble. The others agreed with a good luck and the promise of a fine meal waiting when she returned. Smiling at the memory of their happy faces her thoughts drifted to home, the family who had been, lost to her. She still did not know why she was a god and none of her siblings were, did they all really think her a demon, would they be proud of her now? Sighing heavily she wished once more she had more answers then questions. "Why the heavy sigh?"

Frowning Sandy looked up, Monkey was leaning against a fallen log facing the still waters. She had not realized she had found him until he had spoken up. Elbows rested on mossy bark as the god leaned his head back to look at her, dark eyes focused, expression oddly serious. "I was thinking of family...it did not end well."

Monkey nodded as he lifted his head, saying nothing for a long moment, "Care to join me? It is peaceful here."

"Oh yes very peaceful, clean water as well," Sandy walked up to the log and looked down at the top of Monkey's head, biting her lip. "May I play with it?"

"Play with what it, I have many its?" Monkey titled his head back to look up at the standing god, she often phrased things oddly but he was getting used to it.

"Your hair I mean," Sandy specified, face falling a bit when Monkey frowned at her like she was waving a pair of scissors around. "I used to do my sister's hair, it was so pretty I remember it shone."

Monkey relaxed a little, girls doing each other's hair was normal he had learned that, and he was the only one with long hair besides Sandy. Eyeing the other god's wild locks he titled his head, "You have your own hair."

Sandy nodded fingering a lock, "Always have, but it is more fun doing someone else's hair not my own, my own is boring. Yours is more interesting, very shiny."

Monkey grinned, he had never considered his hair being interesting versus boring but it was certainly shiny. Sandy's hair suited her, it would be a disaster if she were mortal, he was not sure how he would look with hair that pale though. "Well...I _guess_ I can trust you."

Grinning Sandy sat down with a knee on either side of Monkey's head, it felt a little strange but they were friends now and friends could sit that close. Pulling out the hairstick she held it out for Monkey to take, it was his weapon he should know exactly where it was at all times. Cracking her fingers she nodded to herself before running her pale digits through the dark waves of lose hair. It was soft as kitten fur and lightly warmed from the sun, it felt different then water but still very pleasant. When her gentle combing drew no protest or comment she smiled, it was starting to come back to her. Her little sister had loved it when she had washed and done her hair, and with so much fish around having to wash the smell off was a daily must. Humming softly to herself she pressed her pale fingertips to a darker scalp and began messaging as it working in bubbles. A soft sigh of contentment went unnoticed as she worked, mind far away from where she was now.

The smooth skin was warm, the hair soft, both felt good against her fingers it felt wonderful to feel something pleasant against them again. So much time alone, hiding in the cold dark, rough stone with dust and website the only softness to be found. Why had she hidden so long? Hadn't the Scholar asked her to help a young monk? How was she to do that from the sewers exactly? Opening her eyes she blinked, mind catching up with where she was. Monkey was sitting very still, eyes closed, looking very peaceful, he was very pleasant looking when he was peaceful. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, grinning when he blinked at her confused, "Silly big brother shouldn't fall asleep in the woods like that." Monkey blinked again before grinning back at her as he straightened, she nodded and patted the top of his head like a well behaved puppy.

Running her fingers through darker hair once more she split it into three pieces and began to loosely braid it, tilting her head when it turned out to be longer then the waves would imply. Careful not to pull as she worked since no one liked getting their hair pulled, and Monkey had been really sweet to indulge her. Finishing up she pulled a thread from her dark clothing and used it to tie the end off, hands resting on the god's shoulders when she finished, "All done."

Monkey reached behind his head and felt the braid, it was even and the weight was not unpleasant even if it was a little odd. Swinging his head he felt the braid move over his shoulders and nodded, "Interesting."

Sandy nodded pleased, Monkey seemed to like what she had done, "Sis always liked them, braids that is, her hair was so long if it was lose the trees would lose so many little twigs in it if she was around now."

"I...I am sorry," Monkey laid his hand on the younger god's shoulder as he turned to kneel before her, smile reassuring when she looked up. "I know how it feels to not belong and not know why exactly."

"I guess you do don't you?” Sandy mused head tilting slightly before smiling, “Well I like you Monkey, even if you were a rock for most of my life."

Monkey shook his head, what were five hundred years to a god really? "I was a glorious statue it is a shame really that you never got to see it."

"I will have to have Tripitaka tell me about it later,” Sandy did not doubt Monkey had been a handsome statue since he was a handsome god, it was not as if he had been craved.

“Ah, yes, she was a bit busy trying not to get killed by our font faced friend at the time,” Monkey would not mind having the thing around to spar with now that his powers were returning. It would take a while to regain them all but as long as he was strong enough to protect Tripitaka he was content enough to wait.

Sandy frowned for a moment before nodding, “That would make appraising art a bit hard yes.” Standing she held out her pale hand for the darker god, nodding when he looked unsure. Closing her fingers around his she pulled him to his feet, "I am glad you trust me."

"You've earned it, lying just isn't in your nature," Monkey assured his friend as he squeezed her hand before giving her a gentle tug, "Come on I want to show Tripitaka."

Sandy grinned as she allowed Monkey to pull her gently along like a child, it was an oddly warm feeling. Her family was gone but she had a new one, one who loved and accepted her. Monkey may be her senior but he acted younger, and if she ignored his time as stone they could be the same age possibly. The idea of having a curious energetic brother was appealing, and his hair was fun to play with as well. "Oh I hope it won't make her miss having hair."

Monkey stopped frowning, "Maybe she always wore it short, some girls do. If she misses messing with hair she can mess with mine too, she is very careful with her hands."

"It is called manners Monkey," Sandy half teased, the god only seemed to have them when he wanted them.

Monkey arched a brow at the smiling god, "Master tried to teach me those a few times...never took." Shrugging he started walking again.

****strokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestroke** **

"You needn't worry so much Monkey will be fine, Sandy won't let him do anything dangerous or stupid," Pigsy assured his young friend as he stirred. "He's probably just swinging that stick of his around, he does so like to play with it."

"It's called practice," Monkey drawled as he walked into the clearing still holding Sandy's hand, "Mr. I-knocked-myself-out-by-stepping-on-my-own-weapon."

Sandy giggled when Pigsy frowned at Monkey with no real heat, "You boys and your antics."

Tripitaka smiled used to the gods bantering, friendly or otherwise, Monkey grinned at her when he noticed she was smiling and she grinned right back. Monkey was a child sometimes but sometimes they really needed his fun loving antics, the world had been dark and gray for far too long. Tilting her head when she realized he looked different she frown slightly in thought, his lose hair had been pulled back into a what looked like a braid. It was strange seeing his hair pulled back like it was but it did not look terrible, even if it did confuse her, "Monkey your hair?"

"Sandy did it," Monkey explained as he pulled the braid to lay over his right shoulder, petting the short tail as he frowned, "you don't like it?"

"I think Sandy did a fine job," Tripitaka praised as she walked up to Monkey, giving his braid a gentle tug, the god blinked at her before smiling pleased.

Sandy grinned, "It was sweet he let me."

"Looks rather nice, and now you have a leash," Pigsy teased, grinning when Monkey pouted.

"I think it's adorable that our Monkey has a tail, at least for a bit," Sandy said sitting down next to Pigsy sniffing.

Tripitaka nodded, moving to sit down besides Sandy, "Makes me miss my hair a little, though not having to keep it clean is a nice change."

"You can play with my hair too if you want," Monkey offered sitting down between Pigsy and Tripitaka, smiling when the young human blinked at him confused. "We are friends now right?"

"Of course we are Monkey I...thank you," Tripitaka bowed her head slightly, embarrassed Monkey's kind offer had colored her face.

Monkey chuckled patting the top of of his friend's head, frowning he ran his palm over her short hair again, "huh, interesting."

Tripitaka blushed as Monkey innocently played with her hair, his hand warm and rather pleasant feeling. Sandy frowned catching the mortal's blush, "Monkey you can play with her later for now let her eat in peace hm?"

Monkey tilted his head before lowering his hand embarrassed, nodding he handed Tripitaka a bowl when Pigsy held it out, "Sorry, got a little carried away."

"You've been doing that since we meet," Tripitaka reminded the god, bumping his shoulder with her own when he looked down drawing his attention. "I was just teasing you goof now eat up, it is not like my hair is going to grow back over night."

"That would be rather annoying I would imagine," Pigsy commented holding out a bowl for Monkey.

Sandy nodded, Pigsy did not seem to like dealing with long hair, “You can also play with mine Tripitaka.”

“Thank you Sandy,” Tripitaka smiled at the god with wild locks, it might be nice to try a few styles for her.

“You know I adore you Tripitaka but I will not grow out my hair so you can style it too, sorry but that is just the way I feel about it.” Pigsy nodded putting his foot down so to speak, long hair was for pretty boy gods like Monkey or the scholary types. “Seconds?”

**strokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestrokestroke**

I hope TNLM fans out there enjoyed this One Shot as well. As always all suggestions, prompts, ect can be left in comment or presented on Tumblr. Hope to see you all your names on the next one. Ja ne.

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=imgres&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjNn8CsyrbbAhXswVkKHUAbBZcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.news.com.au%2Fentertainment%2Ftv%2Ftv-shows%2Fthe-new-legends-of-monkey-writer-responds-to-whitewashing-accusations%2Fnews-story%2F17574ca219894f4ed92d291c3f7364d9&psig=AOvVaw22u6XKEEerdHKchYhxwF_Y&ust=1528083922168637)


End file.
